psychologywikiaorg-20200213-history
Mammalian diving reflex
Submerging the face into water causes the mammalian diving reflex, which is found in all known mammals (including humans, although it is less pronounced), but especially in aquatic mammals (as, for example, whales and seals.) The reflex results in a set of complex physiological adaptations these mammals have evolved that puts the body into oxygen saving mode to maximize the time that can be spent under water. The reflex includes three processes that are triggered in turn: # Bradycardia is the first response to submersion. Immediately upon facial contact with cold water, the human heart rate slows down ten to twenty-five percent. Seals experience changes that are even more dramatic, going from about 125 beats per minute to as low as 10 on an extended dive. Thornton SJ, Hochachka PW (2004) Oxygen and the diving seal. Undersea Hyperb Med. 31,1 81–95 http://archive.rubicon-foundation.org/6520 Slowing the heart rate lessens the need for bloodstream oxygen, leaving more to be used by other organs. # Next, peripheral vasoconstriction sets in. When under high pressure induced by deep diving, capillaries in the extremities start closing off, stopping blood circulation to those areas. Note that vasoconstriction usually applies to arterioles, but in this case is completely an effect of the capillaries. Toes and fingers close off first, then hands and feet, and ultimately arms and legs stop allowing blood circulation, leaving more blood for use by the heart and brain. Human musculature accounts for only 12% of the body's total oxygen storage, and the body's muscles tend to suffer cramping during this phase. Aquatic mammals have as much as 25 to 30% of their oxygen storage in muscle, and thus they can keep working long after capillary blood supply is stopped. # Finally is the blood shift that occurs only during very deep dives. When this happens, organ and circulatory walls allow plasma/water to pass freely throughout the thoracic cavity, so its pressure stays constant and the organs aren't crushed. In this stage, the lungs' alveoli fill up with blood plasma, which is reabsorbed when the animal leaves the pressurized environment. This stage of the diving reflex has been observed in humans (such as world champion freediver Martin Štěpánek) during extremely deep (over 90 metres or 300 ft) freedives. Thus, both a conscious and an unconscious person can survive longer without oxygen under water than in a comparable situation on dry land. Children tend to survive longer than adults when deprived of oxygen underwater. The exact mechanism for this effect has been debated and may be a result of brain cooling similar to the protective effects seen in patients treated with deep hypothermia. When the face is submerged, receptors that are sensitive to cold within the nasal cavity and other areas of the face supplied by cranial nerve V (trigeminal) relay the information to the brain and then innervate cranial nerve X, which is part of the autonomic nervous system. This causes bradycardia and peripheral vasoconstriction. Blood is removed from the limbs and all organs but the heart and the brain, creating a heart-brain circuit and allowing the mammal to conserve oxygen. In humans, the mammalian diving reflex is not induced when limbs are introduced to cold water. Mild bradycardia is caused by the subject holding their breath without submerging the face within water. When breathing with face submerged this causes a diving reflex which increases proportionally to decreasing water temperature. Activating the diving reflex with cold water can be used to treat supraventricular tachycardia. However the greatest bradycardia effect is induced when the subject is holding breath with face submerged. See also *Aquatic ape hypothesis References Further reading *Andersen, H. T. (1963). The reflex nature of the physiological adjustments to diving and their afferent pathway. Acta Physiologica Scandinavica, 58, 263-273. *Andersen, H. T., & Blix, A. S. (1974). Pharmacological exposure of components in the autonomic control of the diving reflex. Acta Physiologica Scandinavica, 90(2), 381-386. *Angell-James, J. E., Elsner, R., & De Burgh Daly, M. (1981). Lung inflation: effects on heart rate, respiration, and vagal afferent activity in seals. American Journal of Physiology, 240(2), H190-198. *Arabian, J. M., Furedy, J. J., Morrison, J., & Szalai, J. P. (1983). Treatment of PAT. Bradycardiac reflexes induced by dive vs. body-tilt. Pavlovian Journal of Biological Science, 18(2), 88-93. *Arndt, G. A., & Stock, M. C. (1993). Bradycardia during cold ocular irrigation under general anaesthesia: an example of the diving reflex. Canadian Journal of Anaesthesia, 40(6), 511-514. *Assi, A., Casey, J. H., & McGuinness, A. (1994). Diving reflex induced by ocular irrigation. Lancet, 344(8927), 952. *Bakovic, D., Valic, Z., Eterovic, D., Vukovic, I., Obad, A., Marinovic-Terzic, I., et al. (2003). Spleen volume and blood flow response to repeated breath-hold apneas. Journal of Applied Physiology, 95(4), 1460-1466. *Bamford, M. F., & Pickering, D. (1978). Use of diving reflex in an infant with supraventricular tachycardia. Archives of Disease in Childhood, 53(6), 520-521. *Bergman, S. A., Jr., Campbell, J. K., & Wildenthal, K. (1972). "Diving reflex" in man: its relation to isometric and dynamic exercise. Journal of Applied Physiology, 33(1), 27-31. *Blix, A. S., Gautvik, E. L., & Refsum, H. (1974). Aspects of the relative roles of peripheral vasoconstriction and vagal bradycardia in the establishment of the "diving reflex" in ducks. Acta Physiologica Scandinavica, 90(2), 289-296. *Bove, A. A., Lynch, P. R., Connell, J. V., Jr., & Harding, J. M. (1968). Diving reflex after physical training. Journal of Applied Physiology, 25(1), 70-72. *Bowser-Riley, F., Cornish, M. J., Hainsworth, R., Kidd, C., & Lyons, R. C. (1992). An investigation of cardiovascular reflexes during a trimix saturation dive to 450 msw (GUSI 17). Undersea Biomedical Research, 19(4), 271-278. *Bruce, D. S., & Speck, D. F. (1979). Human simulated diving experiments. Physiologist, 22(5), 39-40. *Burggren, W. W., Bicudo, J. E., Glass, M. L., & Abe, A. S. (1992). Development of blood pressure and cardiac reflexes in the frog Pseudis paradoxsus. American Journal of Physiology, 263(3 Pt 2), R602-608. *Butler, P. J., & Jones, D. R. (1968). Onset of and recovery from diving bradycardia in ducks. Journal of Physiology, 196(2), 255-272. *Ciastko, A. (1978). More on the diving reflex and supraventricular tachycardia. Journal of Pediatrics, 93(4), 721-722. *Cook, J. A., Hamilton, J. W., & Jones, A. S. (1996). The effect of intranasal fluticasone propionate on the diving reflex in patients with non-eosinophilic non-allergic rhinitis. Rhinology, 34(3), 144-146. *Davidowski, T. A., & Wolf, S. (1984). The QT interval during reflex cardiovascular adaptation. Circulation, 69(1), 22-25. *de Burgh Daly, M. (1972). Interaction of cardiovascular reflexes. Scientific Basis of Medicine Annual Reviews, 307-332. *Dimsdale, J. E. (1977). Emotional causes of sudden death. American Journal of Psychiatry, 134(12), 1361-1366. *Dolatkowski, A., Torbus, J., Dega, K., & Klajman, S. (1966). The influence of hyperbaria on the eye-muscle reflex period in divers. Biuletyn Instytutu Medycyny Morskiej W Gda'nsku, 17(3), 303-309. *Doliatkovski, A., Denga, K., Kliaiman, S., & Torbus, I. (1969). study of the visual-muscular reflex time in divers during deep dives. Voenno-Meditsinskii Zhurnal, 6, 62-64. *Donald, D. E., & Shepherd, J. T. (1980). Autonomic regulation of the peripheral circulation. Annual Review of Physiology, 42, 429-439. *Dormer, K. J., & Stone, H. L. (1980). Interaction of fastigial pressure response and depressor response to nasal perfusion. Journal of the Autonomic Nervous System, 2(3), 269-280. *Duprez, D., De Buyzere, M., Trouerbach, J., Ranschaert, W., & Clement, D. L. (2000). Continuous monitoring of haemodynamic parameters in humans during the early phase of simulated diving with and without breathholding. European Journal of Applied Physiology, 81(5), 411-417. *Dutschmann, M., Guthmann, A., & Herbert, H. (1998). NMDA receptor subunit NR1-immunoreactivity in the rat pons and brainstem and colocalization with Fos induced by nasal stimulation. Brain Research, 809(2), 221-230. *Dutschmann, M., & Paton, J. F. R. (2002). Influence of nasotrigeminal afferents on medullary respiratory neurones and upper airway patency in the rat. Pflugers Archiv - European Journal of Physiology, 444(1-2), 227-235. *Dutschmann, M., & Paton, J. F. R. (2002). Trigeminal reflex regulation of the glottis depends on central glycinergic inhibition in the rat. American Journal of Physiology - Regulatory Integrative & Comparative Physiology, 282(4), R999-R1005. *Dykes, R. W. (1974). Factors related to the dive reflex in harbor seals: respiration, immersion bradycardia, and lability of the heart rate. Canadian Journal of Physiology & Pharmacology, 52(2), 248-258. *Dykes, R. W. (1974). Factors related to the dive reflex in harbor seals: sensory contributions from the trigeminal region. Canadian Journal of Physiology & Pharmacology, 52(2), 259-265. *Elsner, R., Angell-James, J. E., & de Burgh Daly, M. (1977). Carotid body chemoreceptor reflexes and their interactions in the seal. American Journal of Physiology, 232(5), H517-525. *Fagius, J., Sundlof, G., & Wallin, B. G. (1987). Variation of sympathetic reflex latency in man. Journal of the Autonomic Nervous System, 21(2-3), 157-165. *Folgering, H., Wijnheymer, P., & Geeraedts, L. (1983). Diving bradycardia is not correlated to the oculocardiac reflex. International Journal of Sports Medicine, 4(3), 166-169. *Folinsbee, L. (1974). Cardiovascular response to apneic immersion in cool and warm water. Journal of Applied Physiology, 36(2), 226-232. *Furedy, J. J. (1985). An experimental psychophysiological approach to human bradycardiac reflexes. Pavlovian Journal of Biological Science, 20(2), 88-96. *Furedy, J. J., Morrison, J. W., Heslegrave, R. J., & Arabian, J. M. (1983). Effects of water temperature on some noninvasively measured components of the human dive reflex: an experimental response-topography analysis. Psychophysiology, 20(5), 569-578. *Galantsev, V. P. (1968). role of vagal innervation in the mechanism of reflex bradycardia in diving mammals. Nervnaia Sistema, 9, 65-70. *Galantsev, V. P., & Maminov, M. K. (1979). changes in the cardiac automatism of the sea otter Enhydra lutris. Zhurnal Evoliutsionnoi Biokhimii i Fiziologii, 15(5), 513-519. *Gandevia, S. C., McCloskey, D. I., & Potter, E. K. (1978). Reflex bradycardia occurring in response to diving, nasopharyngeal stimulation and ocular pressure, and its modification by respiration and swallowing. Journal of Physiology, 276, 383-394. *Gauthier, G. M. (1976). Alterations of the human vestibulo-ocular reflex in a simulated dive at 62 ATA. Undersea Biomedical Research, 3(2), 103-112. *Good, C. B. (1992). Use of ice-water bag to obtain dive reflex. American Journal of Medicine, 93(1), 116. *Gooden, B. A. (1972). Drowning and the diving reflex in man. Medical Journal of Australia, 2(11), 583-587. *Gooden, B. A. (1992). Why some people do not drown. Hypothermia versus the diving response. Medical Journal of Australia, 157(9), 629-632. *Goodlin, R. C. (1977). Fetal cardiovascular responses to distress. A review. Obstetrics & Gynecology, 49(3), 371-381. *Grahame, I. F., & Hann, I. M. (1978). Use of the diving reflex to treat supraventricular tachycardia in an infant. Archives of Disease in Childhood, 53(6), 515-516. *Grassi, B., Ferretti, G., Costa, M., Marconil, C., & Cerretelli, P. (1993). Chemoreflexogenic ventilatory drive in humans adapted to unusual environments. Advances in Experimental Medicine & Biology, 337, 353-357. *Grogaard, J., Van den Abbeele, A., & Sundell, H. (1985). Effect of alcohol on apnea reflexes in young lambs. Journal of Applied Physiology, 59(2), 420-425. *Guyton, G. P., Stanek, K. S., Schneider, R. C., Hochachka, P. W., Hurford, W. E., Zapol, D. G., et al. (1995). Myoglobin saturation in free-diving Weddell seals. Journal of Applied Physiology, 79(4), 1148-1155. *Holm, B., & Sorensen, S. C. (1972). The role of the carotid body in the diving reflex in the duck. Respiration Physiology, 15(3), 302-309. *Hunt, P. K. (1974). Effect and treatment of the diving reflex. Canadian Medical Association Journal, 111(12), 1330-1331. *Hurwitz, B. E., & Furedy, J. J. (1986). The human dive reflex: an experimental, topographical and physiological analysis. Physiology & Behavior, 36(2), 287-294. *Ito, S., Takada, Y., Ogasawara, T., Kojima, S., Takahashi, Y., Tanaka, A., et al. (1991). usefulness of diving reflex--the effect on PSVT. Kokyu to Junkan - Respiration & Circulation, 39(2), 185-188. *Javorka, K., Buchanec, J., Javorkova, J., Zibolen, M., & Minarik, M. (1987). of autonomic excitability in juvenile hypertensive patients using the diving reflex. Bratislavske Lekarske Listy, 88(3), 309-317. *Jones, D. R. (1976). The control of breathing in birds with particular reference to the initiation and maintenance of diving apnea. Federation Proceedings, 35(9), 1975-1982. *Kawakami, Y., Natelson, B. H., & DuBois, A. R. (1967). Cardiovascular effects of face immersion and factors affecting diving reflex in man. Journal of Applied Physiology, 23(6), 964-970. *Kobinger, W., & Oda, M. (1969). Effects of sympathetic blocking substances on the diving reflex of ducks. European Journal of Pharmacology, 7(3), 289-295. *Landsberg, P. G. (1975). Bradycardia during human diving. South African Medical Journal Suid-Afrikaanse Tydskrif Vir Geneeskunde, 49(15), 626-630. *Lindberg, S., Dolata, J., & Mercke, U. (1990). Mucociliary activity and the diving reflex. American Journal of Otolaryngology, 11(3), 182-187. *Lindqvist, A., Karjalainen, J., Laitinen, L. A., Antila, K., & Valimaki, I. (1984). Patterns of QT/QS2 ratio in vasomotorically labile young men. Scandinavian Journal of Clinical & Laboratory Investigation, 44(8), 753-759. *Lobban, C. D. (1991). The human dive reflex as a primary cause of SIDS. A review of the literature. Medical Journal of Australia, 155(8), 561-563. *Lund, I., & Skulberg, A. (1976). of drowning victims. Tidsskrift for Den Norske Laegeforening, 96(34-36), 1797-1798. *Mantoni, T., Belhage, B., & Pott, F. C. (2006). in cold water. Physiological consequences of accidental immersion in cold water. Ugeskrift for Laeger, 168(38), 3203-3205. *Margolis, G., Mills, L. R., & Naitove, A. (1972). Augmentation of neurotoxic effects of experimental aortography by the vascular reflexes induced during simulated diving. Journal of Neurosurgery, 37(3), 332-338. *Matturri, L., Ottaviani, G., & Lavezzi, A. M. (2005). Sudden infant death triggered by dive reflex. Journal of Clinical Pathology, 58(1), 77-80. *McCulloch, P. F. (2005). Activation of the trigeminal medullary dorsal horn during voluntary diving in rats. Brain Research, 1051(1-2), 194-198. *Miles, T. S. (1979). Features peculiar to the trigeminal innervation. Canadian Journal of Neurological Sciences, 6(2), 95-103. *Osokina, L. A., & Potapov, A. V. (1985). diving reflex may save one. Meditsinskaia Sestra, 44(9), 41-43. *Panneton, W. M. (1991). Trigeminal mediation of the diving response in the muskrat. Brain Research, 560(1-2), 321-325. *Parfrey, P. S., & Sheehan, J. D. (1974). Proceedings: Individual facial areas in the human circulatory response to immersion. Journal of Physiology, 236(1), 46P-48P. *Paulev, P. E., Pokorski, M., Honda, Y., Ahn, B., Masuda, A., Kobayashi, T., et al. (1990). Facial cold receptors and the survival reflex "diving bradycardia" in man. Japanese Journal of Physiology, 40(5), 701-712. *Perondi, R., Saino, A., Tio, R. A., Pomidossi, G., Gregorini, L., Alessio, P., et al. (1992). ACE inhibition attenuates sympathetic coronary vasoconstriction in patients with coronary artery disease. Circulation, 85(6), 2004-2013. *Potapova, T. M., & Potapov, A. V. (1990). use of the diving reflex in treating supraventricular paroxysmal tachycardia. Meditsinskaia Sestra, 49(2), 37-38. *Richardson, P. S., & Peatfield, A. C. (1981). Reflexes concerned in the defence of the lungs. Bulletin Europeen de Physiopathologie Respiratoire, 17(6), 979-1012. *Schagatay, E., Andersson, J. P. A., & Nielsen, B. (2007). Hematological response and diving response during apnea and apnea with face immersion. European Journal of Applied Physiology, 101(1), 125-132. *Schwartz, B. L., & Schaal, S. F. (1980). Diving reflex in tachyarrhythmia. Archives of Internal Medicine, 140(8), 1124. *Shepherd, J. T. (1981). The lungs as receptor sites for cardiovascular regulation. Circulation, 63(1), 1-10. *Singh, B. (1969). Neurological mechanisms involved in deep sea diving. Indian Journal of Physiology & Pharmacology, 13(3), 105-111. *Smith, F. M., & Jones, D. R. (1992). Baroreflex control of arterial blood pressure during involuntary diving in ducks (Anas platyrhynchos var.). American Journal of Physiology, 263(3 Pt 2), R693-702. *Smith, J. B., McCubbin, J. A., McLean, W. T., Jr., & Toole, J. F. (1976). The diving reflex in infants: a preliminary report. Transactions of the American Neurological Association, 101, 294-295. *Speck, D. F., & Bruce, D. S. (1978). Effects of varying thermal and apneic conditions on the human diving reflex. Undersea Biomedical Research, 5(1), 9-14. *Stephenson, R. (2005). Physiological control of diving behaviour in the Weddell seal Leptonychotes weddelli: a model based on cardiorespiratory control theory. Journal of Experimental Biology, 208(Pt 10), 1971-1991. *Strauss, R. H. (1979). Diving medicine. American Review of Respiratory Disease, 119(6), 1001-1023. *Sturani, C., Sturani, A., & Tosi, I. (1985). Parasympathetic activity assessed by diving reflex and by airway response to methacholine in bronchial asthma and rhinitis. Respiration, 48(4), 321-328. *Sturek, M. L., Bedford, T. G., Tipton, C. M., & Newcomer, L. (1984). Acute cardiorespiratory responses of hypertensive rats to swimming and treadmill exercise. Journal of Applied Physiology: Respiratory, Environmental & Exercise Physiology, 57(5), 1328-1332. *Tchobroutsky, C., Merlet, C., Hoerter, J., & Devilleneuve, C. (1970). of afferent pathways of the diving reflex in rabbits and adult sheep and newborn lambs. Journal de Physiologie, 62 Suppl 3, 455. *Tchobroutsky, C., Merlet, C., & Rey, P. (1969). The diving reflex in rabbit, sheep and newborn lamb and its afferent pathways. Respiration Physiology, 8(1), 108-117. *Valic, Z., Palada, I., Bakovic, D., Valic, M., Mardesic-Brakus, S., & Dujic, Z. (2006). Muscle oxygen supply during cold face immersion in breath-hold divers and controls. Aviation Space & Environmental Medicine, 77(12), 1224-1229. *van der Horst, R. L., & Hastreiter, A. R. (1980). Initiation of the diving reflex in neonates with supraventricular tachycardia. Heart & Lung, 9(3), 518-520. *Varlamis, G. S., Hatziioannidis, C., Kuroglou, S., & Sklavunu-Zuruzoglu, S. (1986). diving reflex: treatment of supraventricular paroxysmal tachycardia in newborn infants. Presse Medicale, 15(21), 983. *Wayne, M. A. (1976). Conversion of paroxysmal atrial tachycardia by facial immersion in ice water. JACEP, 5(6), 434-435. *Whayne, T. F., Jr., & Killip, T., 3rd. (1967). Simulated diving in man: comparison of facial stimuli and response in arrhythmia. Journal of Applied Physiology, 22(4), 800-807. *Whayne, T. F., Jr., Smith, N. T., Eger, E. I., 2nd, Stoelting, R. K., & Whitcher, C. E. (1972). Reflex cardiovascular responses to simulated diving. Angiology, 23(8), 500-508. *Whitman, V., & Sakeosian, G. M. (1976). The diving reflex in termination of supraventricular tachycardia in childhood. Journal of Pediatrics, 89(6), 1032-1033. *Widdicombe, J. G. (1986). The physiology of the nose. Clinics in Chest Medicine, 7(2), 159-170. *Wildenthal, K. (1978). Treatment of paroxysmal atrial tachycardia by diving reflex. Lancet, 1(8072), 1042. *Wildenthal, K., & Atkins, J. M. (1979). Use of the "diving reflex" for the treatment of paroxysmal supraventricular tachycardia. American Heart Journal, 98(4), 536-537. *Wildenthal, K., Leshin, S. J., Atkins, J. M., & Skelton, C. L. (1975). The diving reflex used to treat paroxysmal atrial tachycardia. Lancet, 1(7897), 12-14. *Wolf, S. (1964). The Bradycardia of the Dive Reflex--a Possible Mechanism of Sudden Death. Transactions of the American Clinical & Climatological Association, 76, 192-200. *Yao, T. (1984). cardiovascular center and centrally integrated patterns of cardiovascular activity. Sheng Li Ko Hsueh Chin Chan in Physiological Sciences, 15(4), 329-332. *Yonce, L. R., & Folkow, B. (1970). The integration of the cardiovascular response to diving. American Heart Journal, 79(1), 1-4. *Zimmerman, D. L., Loken, R. G., & Hamilton, R. C. (1994). The diving reflex: bradycardia during cold ocular irrigation. Canadian Journal of Anaesthesia, 41(9), 875-876. *Drowning and the diving reflex. (1973). Canadian Medical Association Journal, 108(10), 1209. *Clinical implications of the diving response. (1981). Lancet, 1(8235), 1403-1404. External links *Merck Medical Dictionary Category:Diving medicine Category:Reflexes